


Lost and Found

by aleks



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, car crash, mentions of domestic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks/pseuds/aleks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d been fighting, it was a rare event but one that happened to be on the worst end of the spectrum. Yelling — screaming, really, and worst of all, the punches that Aleks could hear in the other room, slamming into the wall one after another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr; nnogitsunee.tumblr.com

They’d been fighting, it was a rare event but one that happened to be on the worst end of the spectrum. Yelling — screaming, really, and worst of all, the punches that Aleks could hear in the other room, slamming into the wall one after another. How Kevin took that from James was beyond him, and even more so how he’d put up with that type of thing for eight months. Although, he assumed that the other had finally had enough and told James to kindly go fuck himself before leaving in a blurred huff. Aleks waited thirty minutes before he proclaimed to the stillness of the Creature house that he would be going to pick up a pizza. Of course, no such pizza existed once he found the scene on the empty road leading from their home.

A silver jeep had collided with a black car — a car that he knew all too well. Aleks, having no idea what to do at first, sat shell-shocked in his car before pulling his phone out and dialing 911 and explaining the situation. It was around ten minutes before they arrived, took his name, address, and number down and asked if he knew any of the victims. He immediately said yes and was told to follow in his car. Before pulling out, he phoned Jordan and told him the situation, who then said he and the others would be there as soon as they could be. It was a bit of relief, to not have to deal with it alone, and it made it easier on him.

Upon arriving at the hospital and explaining who he was waiting on information for, the nurse told him to have a seat and that Kevin’s doctor would arrive shortly. Shortly turned into an hour, and by then, everyone had arrived, minus the still angry James who had stayed behind to watch the animals. Seamus and Eddie seemed to be two of the most worried from the bunch, the others calm and trying to keep their cool. Another thirty minutes passed before the doctor arrived — he introduced himself Doctor Trohman — and went on to explain that Kevin was awake, asking for Aleks, and had only broken a few minor bones, with scratches and bruises in various places.

Aleks stood one he had been told to follow the doctor, a sad smile being exchanged with Seamus and Eddie. He’d come and get them the minute Kevin said he wanted to see them, he assured them, and quickly went down the hall, heading up to the second floor. The doctor led him to the third room on the right — 235, he made a note of it. “Mister McFarlane?” A soft groan could be heard through the door. “The man you were asking for is here to see you.” With that, the doctor waved him in and Aleks took the seat to Kevin’s right, where his unbroken arm lay. and his best friend also lay, battered and exhausted. “We’ll be keeping him overnight for assessment, tomorrow he should be free to go. With that, Doctor Trohman left the room and left them to themselves.

"So." Kevin began, his voice hoarse and his eyelids shut. "I hear you were the one who called it in." Aleks’ heart broke as he heard the strain in his voice and how he coughed a bit to get words out. It led him to believe the other male had a little bit more than minor injuries but he never spoke about it. He nodded, even though Kevin couldn’t see it and even though he was sure that no matter what he said, Aleks would be ignored as the other went on. "Still think I’m gorgeous, even like this?" It caught him off guard but he could remember where that came from and he smiled softly.

"Yeah." He said simply. "Yeah, man. I still think you’re gorgeous. You could be old, graying, and wrinkly, and I’d still think you’re the most gorgeous man alive." Aleks watched as a smile formed on Kevin’s lips and his hand searched for his. He took it, squeezed, then leaned over to give him a kiss — softly, with a nip on his lower lip. "You could even look like you crawled from hell and I’d still think the same way." He assured him.


End file.
